


Ignore My Existence/Love Me When I Fix It

by introvertedemon



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Sweet Magnolias - Fandom
Genre: F/M, So that’s fun, anywho, but there’s like zero tyannie fics so I had to make it for myself, im sorry, please enjoy, this is kinda short, this is my first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedemon/pseuds/introvertedemon
Summary: Annie hasn’t talked to Tyler in about a year. After knowing each other their entire lives,,, he just starts avoiding her. Annie finally finds out why. (Possibly a part two coming soon)
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler Townsend
Kudos: 38





	Ignore My Existence/Love Me When I Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my Tyannie fans out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+Tyannie+fans+out+there).



Annie was leaving school on her way to her moms restaurant. Nothing new or special had happened, but she knew her mom would ask so lately she’s been trying to come up with something to make her mom happy. She was deep in thought when she was grabbed by the shoulder.

“Jesus!”

“Sorry. Sorry. You didn’t answer when I called your name.” Ty said.

“Tyler? What’s going on?”

“I just- do you have a minute? I know Danna Sue will want you at the restaurant, but,“

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fine. What’s up?” She asked, severely confused on why he was talking to her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” He asked gently.

Annie has liked him for so long.  
Wanted this for so long, but mostly because she kinda wanted to tell him to fuck off. 

They used to be friends. Actual friends who talked and laughed and had things in common, but now? Now he’s stopped talking to her. After knowing each other for their entire lives. He just stopped. He’s been avoiding her, really. Leaving her alone and in love, but she wasn’t gonna let him know that. 

“No”. She replied, wishing for a confidence boost. 

“No?” Tyler repeated. “Can I ask why?”

“The last time we talked was was almost a year ago.” You answer. “I don’t even really know you anymore. The last true conversation we had was after that party. And it was only because I was drunk. Plus you only went because of Cece.”

There was a long pause. 

Annie thought about that party a lot. She did something stupid. She assumed that was why he hated her now.

It was the end of the school year. She didn’t really wanna go, but she was hoping to talk to him. 

Annie wasn’t even supposed to come, but Cece invited her. As one of the most popular kids in school Annie kinda assumed Ty would’ve loved it there, but he wasn’t really around. He was talking to one of his friends in a corner the whole time.

Then she saw Cece look over at him in that disgusting way she did. And that’s when Annie did something stupid. She started drinking. And thinking about Ty&Cece. 

He had a crush on Cece for a pretty short period of time, but it was enough to make Annie wish she were her.

“Was I that obvious?” He questions. 

“I mean... yeah.”

There was silence...

“It was cute, though.” She added hoping this burst of confidence was here to stay. 

He smirks at her. And her heart almost explodes. 

“So you think I’m cute... but you won’t go on a date with me?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” She said matter a factly, returning that smirk. 

“Well how can I change that?” He questions, again. 

‘You could go back in time and not break my heart by ignoring me for a year.’ Annie thought. ‘You could stop pretending to be someone you aren’t to fit in. Or maybe you are that person. Maybe you along with everyone else around me are changing. Leaving me alone. And exactly the same.’ She let the thought continue.

She’s been feeling left out everywhere lately. Usually she would have Kyle to talk to, but even he has kinda stopped talking her due to his new love interest. 

She missed Ty being there. Even when he wouldn’t talk. He’d just stand next to her. Just so she knew she wasn’t alone. 

She could take him up on his offer, but she knows he’s no good at relationships. She’d seen how easily they fall apart for him.

There was Tobie,  
And Sam,  
And Quinn,  
And Riley,  
And Cece,  
And the list goes on. 

It’s not even that he’s a “player” he’s just not good at stability. 

He had the biggest crush on Riley since the second they met. She didn’t know much about her, though, because when he got up the courage to ask her... he had already cut Annie out. 

‘Maybe he can change. Maybe the reason he’s “no good” at relationships is because he hasn’t been with the right person. You’ll never know till you try.’

“You really wanna go on a date, huh?” She question back.

There was another pause. 

“If you don’t want to go on a date... at least tell me the real reason why...” He says sounding genuine. 

“I think I already did.” She did. Well mostly. Okay, so she didn’t. 

“No, you didn’t. You just said no.” He pushed. 

“Oh, so now you pay attention to me.” She said slightly joking. 

She knew Tyler understood by the slight chuckle under his breath. She loved that chuckle. 

Annie has missed him so much. Every time she’d see him she just wants to talk. About everything, but she doesn’t because ‘You don’t want to lose something you barley even have. Unless doing this would gain it all. You’ll never know till you try.’ But she knew that was just her high ass expectations talking. 

“You didn’t give me a reason. I know because you’re still talking to me.” He states. “I know you. And I know you won’t leave things unsaid.”

“How do you know I haven’t changed.” She said stepping closer. “You surely have.”

“I just wanna talk....” He steps closer. 

She wanted to talk so badly. She wanted to do more than talk if she’s being completely honest. 

“If you need me.” He adds taking another step. 

Why is he so fucking cute?

‘I’ve always needed you’ She thinks to herself, but she pulls herself out of her thoughts realizing there’s not much distance left between them. 

“Why?” She asks. “Why do you— all the sudden— care?”

“I’ve always care-“

“No- why do you all the sudden want to talk to me?” She said sounding frustrated.

“I saw you in the halls and...” he speaks slowly. “I realized that...” he trailed off. 

There was more quiet. Once she realized he wasn’t going to finish that thought she broke the silence.

“The reason I haven’t walked out yet,” she started. “Is because I don’t want you to avoid me. And I know when we stop talking... you’re- we’re not gonna start talking again.” She said hoping it didn’t come out with as much the sadness and and more frustration than in her head. 

It did. You could tell by the way Tyler’s expression changed. 

“I was avoiding you because of my relationship with Riley.” He spits out. 

Silence, again. Leaving her confused. 

“...and I had feelings for you.” Ty whispers as if he’s scared of what he’s saying. “I’m horrible at relationships and I really just needed something to last so I closed you out.” 

“What does that mean?” She said confused. “Why would it be any different for us?”

“Because I think you’re the reason.” He blurts. 

Annie stayed completely quiet as if saying a word or even breathing to loud might mess everything up. 

“I can’t be in a relationship with someone else. Not when I...” He trails off, again.

His words sound so broken. It hurts her to hear. 

“I just realized that I can’t avoid you.”

“Well then don’t avoid me.” Annie said in a slight yell, but still wishing she could wrap her arms around his neck and close the gap between the two of them. 

“Ok.” 

“Ok.” She repeated. “Talk to me.”

“I miss you. Oh, and by the way... I also think you’re cute.” He smiles. 

“You are so annoying.” She laughs. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.”

Another Pause.

“Go on a date with me,” He says, yet again, taking the last step left between the pair. 

Their breaths are heavy and they’re so close they could hear each others hearts beat. 

“Is that a question?” Annie says looking directly at him. 

His eyes are so pretty and she wants to run her hands through his hair more than anything else in the world. Their breathing finally slows. And she sees Ty’s eyes flick down to her lips. There was silence. Till he spoke up. 

“Can I ki-“

Annie leaned in and her lips felt his. He immediately kissed back. 

‘Good reflexes’ She thinks. Half as a joke and the other half for future reference. She pulls herself out of her thoughts, again to run her fingers through his hair. She feels his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Kissing like nothing else matters in the world. Just Ty and Annie and this. 

He pulls back first.

“So is that a yes?” He asks.

“So it was a question?”

He sighs with fake defeat.

“Different question— are we okay?”

“In what way?”

“Like we don’t have to talk about me being a dumbass and igno-“

“Ignoring my Existence?”

“Not great, I know”

“Ha. No, but at least you know you’re a dumbass.”

“At least I have you to fix it.”

More silence. 

“I am sorry. Like for real if you never forgive me I would understand.”

“Look, I really wanted to turn you down. Say no and go on with my life,”

“Oh, thanks-” 

“BUT, we both know I could never do that.”

“I think you could do anything.” 

“Not the time to be idealistic, babe. I like you too much to not forgive you.” She says with a weird mixture of confidence and self-loathing. 

“Oh my, Did you just say babe?”

“I call everyone babe don’t feel special.”

“You’re mean.” He pouts. 

“And yet you love me.”

“True.”

“I only ever speak the truth. What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know man I’ve known you for like ever and you’ve never been so right about something.”

“Oh, Whatever, fuck you.”

“We’ll discuss later.” Annie tried to hide your laugh, but he saw her. He finally saw her.

“I like being friends, again. I missed this.” She really did. Annie missed everything she used to do with him. Like, looking a crappy memes he loved and how his face lights up so much when he finds one that makes her laugh, too. He’s just too cute for his own good. He doesn’t even have to try. 

“Friends.” He repeats. 

“For now...” It wasn’t question, but she felt like he wanted an answer.

“Can we at least be friends who make out?” He fake whines. 

“Yes, please.” She said back to him with the same whine, kissing him on the cheek before going to the door. “I gotta get to the restaurant. My mom’ll be wondering where I am. I’ll text you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little fic. If you have any hcs that you wanna see done please send me an ask on tumblr @herefortherina or comment it down below. It helps a lot! Thank so much!!


End file.
